


Unexpected

by PinkHitman



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Marmora Keith, One Shot, S4spoilers, Spoilers, klance, sorry I forgot to tag spoilers, voltorn show, voltron season four
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkHitman/pseuds/PinkHitman
Summary: The fastest one shot I've ever made. I know there are some upset people by this last crazy season and it's not all ship related but, I offer this concept.Keith could watch the Voltron Show!





	Unexpected

In the weeks that followed since leaving Voltron, Keith had felt a gap. Something that never should have been there was gone, and he found himself often lost in thought. It was so quiet in space. Had it always been this quiet? 

 

The members of the Blade were not very chatty. It was something that suited Keith. Or so he thought.

 

Of course, he knew he would miss them. They were the closest thing that he had to a real family. He had always questioned who he was if he was suited for such a high honor as a paladin of Voltron. Doing something more constant, more proactive, more minor... it just… he couldn’t handle the pressure. But he couldn’t sit on the sidelines. 

 

But the cost was unexpected.

 

_ “ Hey, Keith. Just sending your normal report… thing. Lance has been acting weird lately, I think he’s obsessed with that game? And Pidge and Matt have been going on and on. Like, Matt is an okay dude? But if you merged Pidge with Lance you would get Matt. A flirty nerd who talks too much. I figured it was my turn to send you a message.  _

 

_ Not much is new really. I think we’re doing more Arms show things? There’s supposed to be a meeting about it tomorrow. Anywho… I’ll see if I can get Lance to give you the next update. And extra milkshakes when you get back. I think now that we have milk I can make a lactose sub with those beans so you can have some. Over and out!” _

 

Keith smiled as the transmission faded. His thumb rubbed against his knuckles. He should… send a reply… 

 

No.

 

The team had contacted Keith directly when they had found Pidge’s brother. Keith made sure he was present for any transmissions from Voltron. He was so happy for Pidge. She was busy explaining things and persons excitedly. Shiro, Allura, and Coran were all front and center.  Everyone else was off to the side. Well.. not everyone. He couldn’t seem to see Lance. Keith had been so happy when he heard the news, but he hardly had time to say anything before they were ending the transmission. They couldn’t last too long in case they were tracked. And Keith felt his heartache as he saw one last image of the team turning the away from the monitor to leave the room.

 

He knew he would miss them. Just not this much.

 

He had made his choice. And it wasn’t forever.  He knew that. But… what would he return to? If he returned. Sure he would be with everyone, but he no longer had anything to offer them. 

 

He withdrew a small data chip from his monitor, saving it in his old pack from Earth along with two others. A knock sounded at his door and Keith got up, opening it and stepping out. After all, the Marmora quarters were quite small compared to the castle of lions. 

 

“ New mission briefing in 10 dobash” Kolyvan said before turning sharply and marching away. Keith couldn't help but think of when Lance had approached him, expressing concern.  

 

_ Guess he doesn’t have to worry about being needed anymore.  _

  
  
  


The missions were far more frequent and downscaled to the ones with Voltron. In Keith's mind, the small frequent work was good. It kept his mind busy. But he felt as though he could hardly unwind.

 

“ Keith,” Kolivan said during one of their early cycle scans. “ I’ve gained word that Voltron has begun campaigning for the collision. It's being broadcast if you wish to se-”

 

Keith had really tried to play it cool, but he rushed over so fast he nearly knocked Kolivan over. 

  
  
  


They looked ridiculous. Like… actually ridiculous. Lance must be loving this. Keith found himself Laughing in seconds as they began fighting a cardboard version of the robeast from the Balmera. 

 

“ I shall inform you of when these broadcasts reach us,” Kolivan said quietly before leaving. Leaving Keith to only mutter a soft ‘thanks’ as his heart ached with bitter joy.

 

The shows not only increased in scale, from the space mall to stadiums. Keith wasn't sure if it was a joke or what but he wasn’t sure he understood all of the fart jokes around Hunk? And Shiro was being so quiet. And he had no idea what Pidge was even saying. AND WHY WERE THEY CALLING ALLURA ‘KEITH’! Lance seemed normal though.

 

The broadcasts started to become more and more frequent over time, so much so that he might have two or three recorded by the time he arrives back to the base. It’s strange but he’s noticed that even though he usually now watches these in the privacy of his room, other Marmora seem to know the shows, and Keith had begun to notice the blade members picking favorites.

 

Kolivan had to put his foot down when posters of members started arriving. 

 

Lance and Shiro seemed to be the most popular. Pidge coming in at a rough third followed by Hunk.  To be fair Hunks charm was not well represented. None of them seemed to into Allura ‘Keith” as it seemed to be more confusing than anything. In Fact, the frequent character changes were leaving Keith more confused than ever. Is this really what was going on, either way, these were not helping his homesickness one bit. Yet still, he watched.

  
  


Late one night after a long mission, he noticed the five recording on his screen. Either they did five shows or the transmission broke up, he wasn't sure, but he opened one already feeling warm as the Voltron logo faded in with trumpets sounding in the background. 

 

Keith was more than surprised. Apparently, each member had gotten there own ‘special’. Again, he was confused. Allura proceeds to do a display of combat before striking a brooding pose. Pidge rattled off some specks and defeated a robeast with ‘math’? Hunk was just tripping all over the place, winning on accident and farting. Shiro was a literal gun show, where he flexed for twenty minutes. The only redeeming part was that Keith got to Laugh at how mortified Shiro looked.

 

Then there was Lance. 

 

The broadcast started with a shot of Red, standing alone. Corans new weird voice style sounding over the speakers and echoing through the stadium to massive cheers. 

 

“ Ladies and Gentlemen. But especially Ladies! The paladin of RED HOT FIRE LOVE LAAAAANNNCEEEEE!!!”

 

A spotlight shined on the mouth of Red as Lance climbed out. Keith noticed something tied around him. In a moment though Lance seemed to faint, beginning to fall. Keith’s heart started to panic. Had they been in a fight earlier? Had Lance been injured and gone on anyway? He sucked in a breath as Lance’s body came to a graceful stop. And then… he started to move.

  
  


“ Holy quiznack.”

 

Keith knew a few things about Lance, aside from what he boosted constantly. He was actually a good shot and pilot, though Keith would never admit that to his face. As well as a good strategist. Now Keith knew he was surprisingly strong and flexible. He was soon transfixed. A little thrown off as Lance made kissy faces into the crowd, but aside from that he was…. Beautiful. 

 

He felt a buzzing in his chest, an unfamiliar feeling, but one even he could decipher in this moment. 

 

Damn.

**Author's Note:**

> Really this was the fastest thing I've put out. I understand that this just wasn't a season for the development we want and I think they were setting up some future stuff. I don't think its too strange how minor a roll Lance plays but that is his whole thing that he is afraid of. 
> 
> Anywho. Have a 'consolation prize' if you're upset and know if a ship or headcannon makes you happy then that's all you need. Canon is nice but fandoms can be never ending and fun if you go about them the right way. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
